


Pączki

by Ambercreek



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Gen, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Król decides to be nice for for once in his life and make some sweets.





	

Łaska’s mouth watered as they looked at the sweet before him. On the plate before him was a plate filled with Pączki. powdered sugar pouring off of them and small amounts of the jell sticking to the plate. Łaska stomach gave out a loud grumbling.

 _“How.”_ They mutter out. Reaching slowly to take one, but pulled his hand back. Not knowing if it’s okay to take one.

“I can cook you know.” Amusement laced the other Polish man’s words. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, even if it was hidden beneath the balaclava .

The younger man looks over to his side, pleading with his eyes to allow him to have one. Król nods his head and notions to the plate.

Łaska doesn’t hesitate before snatching one of the Pączki’s and shoved it into his mouth. They give a low hum from the back of their throat. It has been too long since they have had them.

“Don’t chew so fast, **_Idiota_ ** _”_ Król snarls though unable to stop a small chuckle from passing his lips.

“ **Dupa.** ” Łaska replies, all attempts to sound threatening diminished from the doughnut shoved in his mouth.

They swallowing the rest and hum. Strawberry jelly, just like the ones his mom made.

“So why did you decide to make this? I mean, no holidays are near and it’s way past Pączki.day?”  Łaska ask, grabbing for another sweet.

“I thought it would be nice y’know, we are both far away from home. So I felt like something familiar would be nice for us.” Król replies. He also grabs for one of the sweets. Pulling down his balaclava and taking a bite.

“Well thank you for this.” The younger man hums, smile breaking onto his face, showing all teeth,

“It was nothing.” Król can’t help the smile forming on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know. Pączki are pretty much polish jelly filled doughnuts (and let me tell you they are so good). and Pączki day is the day before Ash Wednesday. Pączki are also had at carnivals.
> 
> #justlittlepolishthings.
> 
> please do not yell at me for writing about my R6S ocs. it's midnight here and i just need to think of something to write while i get rid of this writers block.


End file.
